Mi querida Comandante
by Becatrox
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si Peppers de un pronto a otro se transformara en chica? ¿Cambiaría esto la forma en la que todos lo tratan o todo seguiría igual? O lo que mas le importa a Peppers ¿Su relación con Hater seguiría siendo la misma? (AVISO: Fic con contenido DeathGlare (PeppersxHater) )
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, hoy traigo esta idea algo loca que se me ocurrió, la vengo escribiendo como desde hace un mes pero hasta ahora la publico xD, En fin, se trata de que pasaría si Peppers se convirtiera en chica c:, y pues advierto desde ya que tendrá contenido DeathGlare (PeppersxHater) y un tantito de Sylander en el fondo. **

_**Nota: Me refiero a varias cosas con su nombre en ingles porque asi veo la serie; como por ejemplo "Odion" a quien yo me refiero como "Hater" .**_

 _ **Wander Over yonder en definitiva no me pertenece , sino al genio y gran inspiración Craig Mccraken**_

 **No se si el fic esta ooc , pero sospecho que si x,D**

* * *

Un día normal transcurría mientras la nave de Hater se encontraba posicionada frente a un planeta, preparada para iniciar una invasión. El Lord bajó con gracia de la nave queriendo dar una apariencia de temible sin ser consciente que en tal planeta no había ningún ser al cual intimidar.

Peppers bajó a su lado con una expresión seria y metódica, analizando que nada fuera a interrumpir el momento.

-Bien señor, creo que no hay moros en la...-

-¡LORD HATER!-

Una voz juguetona y alegre grita el nombre del gobernante, logrando que este apreté sus puños con ira mientras expulsa rayos verdes, gritando con inercia eh ira al saber de quien se trataba.

-¡WAAAAAANDEEEER!-

La persecución comienza mientras el Lord dispara adrede los rayos, dándole a todo menos a Wander, mientras el mencionado solo sonríe de manera juguetona mientras corre, escena que se lleva a cabo por poco más de una hora hasta que finalmente Peppers decide intervenir al notar que pierden valioso tiempo de invasión.

-¡SEÑOR! Por favor, creí que ya habíamos discutido esto y que iba a superar eso de perseguir a Wander! -

Hater voltea a ver a Peppers un segundo tropezando con una roca, lo que le provoca caer al suelo bruscamente, el sonido del golpe logra que Wander se detenga viendo a Hater desde una distancia segura.

-¡HEEEY HATEEER! ¿ESTAAS BIEN? - grita el nómada notando que el Lord levanta la cabeza molesto, Wander simplemente le sonríe por ver que se encuentra bien -Fue divertido Jugar contigo Hater pero Sylvia me espera por allá ¡Te veré luego Hatey! - Wander se despide de manera cariñosa en lo que sale corriendo. Hater por su parte solo grita con ira.

-¡PEPPERS! ¿¡QUE NO VISTE QUÈ ES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?! ¡ACABAS DE PERMITIR QUE WANDER ESCAPARA! -

-Lo siento señor, pero si eso era lo necesario para lograr que trabaje, debía hacerlo, ahora creo que deberíamos seguir con la invasión-

\- ¡NO LO CREO! - Hater se levanta molesto del suelo caminando con dirección hacia Peppers viéndolo de forma amenazante - ¡quiero que me traigas a Wander! ¡Y QUIERO QUE ME LO TRAIGAS YA! -

-pero señor la invasión y...-

-¡AHORAAAAA! -

El lord molesto deja salir truenos de sus manos amenazando al comandante, quien algo nervioso solo asiente con la cabeza y corre en busca del estúpido ser peludo llamado Wander.

-Estúpida Cuchara Naranja... Si el no existiera mi trabajo seria más fácil -dice entre molestos murmullos mientras camina por la zona con su arma en mano. De un pronto a otro Wander sale de unos arbustos y saluda a Peppers con una sonrisa.

-¡OYE TÚ! ¡ALTO AHÍ! - grita Peppers al ver a Wander, apuntándole con el arma, solo para notar como este sale corriendo, Peppers no piensa mucho y lo sigue.

-¡QUE TE DETENGAS AHÍ HE DICHO!-

El nómada de estrellas corre unos cuantos metros adelante entrando a una misteriosa cueva. Peppers la observa desde afuera pareciéndole que tiene una apariencia peculiar, a la vez que siente una mala sensación al pensar entrar en aquel lugar. Pero solo lo ignora y entra corriendo.

El lugar era húmedo y oscuro, algo confuso. Hongos brillantes iluminaban levemente el lugar, mientras algunos cristales se encontraban fijados a la pared. Peppers caminaba con calma sin notar rastro de Wander, estando a punto de abandonar la búsqueda cuando escucha una atolondrada voz que le grita "¡A que no me atrapas!".

El molesto comandante corre tras él; notando al nómada meterse entre unas estrechas rocas de un pequeño camino poco común, gracias a su tamaño compacto no fue problema para Peppers seguirlo, Pero justo al momento que le pareció tener a Wander acorralada, noto que al final de las estrechas rocas había un pequeño lago de agua sumamente cristalina y que por alguna razón brillaba desde abajo.

-Valla... Nunca había visto un ecosistema de este tipo, ha de ser un planeta especial -

Al decir esto Peppers se acerca más y más a la orilla del lago, logrando ver su reflejo en el al agua. Se concentró en sí mismo mientras algunos pensamientos de toda clase invadían su mente. Peppers se encontraba tan concentrado que ni siquiera noto a Wander parado detrás suyo a unos cuantos metros

-Oye Peppers ¿que no vamos a seguir con el juego? ¡SIGAMOS! - grita lo último de manera alegre, causando que Peppers por la sorpresa pegue un salto y resbale al agua. Para impresión suya a pesar de estar cerca de la orilla parecía ser una fosa profunda en la cual se sumergió totalmente. Bajo el agua logro presenciar una hermosa vista de brillantes cristales que opacaban la oscuridad de aquel abismo, cristales de colores variados que iban de morado a azul y verde.

Aquello era himnotizante, y el comanda se hubiera quedando admirándolo mucho más tiempo si no fuera que se sintió sofocado por la falta de aire, lo que lo obligo a entrar en razón y salir bruscamente del agua.

-¿¡QUE ACASO TRATAS DE MATARME?¡? - grita Peppers molesto al Nómada, justo después de tomar una bocanada de aire al salir del agua, gritándole aquello a quien sólo lo ve con una juguetona sonrisa.

-Lo siento Peppers, solo quería que me vieras. Veo que estas mojado - Wander toma su sombrero y de este saca una toalla, colocándosela encima a Peppers -Sera mejor que te seques o terminaras con un resfriado -una ligera risa sale del nómada, estando a punto de decir algo más cuando escucha una voz gritando su nombre por cercanías de la cueva.

-Sylvia me busca Peppers, fue divertido jugar contigo, ¡Te veré luego comandante! - levanta su sombrero antes de salir corriendo como un rayo fuera del lugar.

Peppers se quedó quieto envuelto que aquella toalla, no tenía ganas de correr tras el de nuevo, además que empezaba a darle mucho frío. Por lo que decidió solo caminar tranquilamente a la salida envuelto en aquel paño.

Luego del gran sermón y gritada que le dio Hater por regresar sin Wander, Peppers se encontraba en su cuarto.

-Tonto Lord Hater...porque no puede ver que no importa si atrapamos a Wander o no-

Peppers se hace bolita en su cama envuelto en una cobijita, ya se había cambiado la ropa y colocado una pijama, pero sentía de igual manera mucho frío. Suspiro molesto porque al parecer si estaba por darle un resfriado por lo que veía, simplemente aun envuelto en la cobija cerró su ojo, conciliando el sueño inmediatamente. No fue una buena noche para Peppers, estuvo moviéndose mucho y sin duda parecía que tenía fiebre, más no había nadie más en el lugar para notar aquello.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas el despertador del Comandante suena. Peppers se levanta adormilado sobando su cabeza, un bostezo se le escapa mientras piensa que sin duda paso una mala noche, aunque el deber como segundo al mando llama y no puede simplemente darse el día libre.

Como comandante que es Peppers tenía su propio baño, ya que no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con los Watchdogs. Él entro a este somnoliento, se acercó al lavatorio y lavó con algo de agua su ojo. Procedió sin pensar mucho a quitarse su pijama y entrar a la ducha, cuando algo de repente capto su atención mientras se desvestía.

-espera...que es esto...-

No creyó lo que vio por un segundo y lo atribuyó a alguna clase de alucinación por lo somnoliento que se encontraba, pero al notar su reflejo completo frente al espejo, se quede paralizado un segundo perplejo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -

Un grito se escucha por toda la nave, logrando que algunos watchdogs se vean entre ellos preguntándole que pudo ser ese agudo grito.

Peppers se quedó fijo donde estaba viendo algo nervioso su reflejo.

-¿C-c-como es esto posible?, ¡n-no tiene ningún sentido! -

Se dice Peppers a si mismo frente al espejo del baño, notando las pronunciadas curvas que ahora poseía, además de un muy buen escote.

-¿¡D-De donde salió todo esto?!-

Sumamente alarmado Peppers no comprendía que pasaba, bueno, sin duda ahora parecía ser una chica.

-Haha...e-esto debe ser un sueño…s-si, eso-

Una risa nerviosa sale del comandante, quien para comprobar la veracidad del asunto decide levantar un poco su pantalón, solo para que se escuche otro grito.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO ESTA! ¡NO ESTAA! -

Ahora que había comprobado que era una chica hecha y derecha de arriba a abajo solo comenzó a alterarse más.

-¿¡Y ahora qué hago?! - la histeria de Peppers fue interrumpida por su comunicador sonando, no contestó, pero desde el baño logró escuchar el mensaje "PEPPERS DONDE ESTAS , HACE 5 MINUTOS QUE DESPERTE Y NO VEO MI DESAYUNO LISTO, ¡BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE! "

El comandante al escuchar la voz del Lord volvió un poco en razón.

-Calma Peppers...esto sin duda es extraño pero no es el fin del mundo, ¡aun debo cumplir con mi trabajo! C-cueste lo que cueste... -

Peppers se dispuso a tomar un baño, sin duda no fue tan simple pero logro hacerlo, el problema ahora era el que no encontraba uniforme que le quedara. Peppers rápidamente tomó sus nuevas medidas y mando un mensaje S.O.S al sastre de la nave, exigiéndole de inmediato un traje con esas medidas sin preguntas. El sastre algo extrañado no refuto y mando casi de inmediato el traje junto con unas femeninas botas de tacón. Estando más que extrañado que el Comandante Peppers ordenara algo así pero prefirió no meterse en su vida privada.

Peppers se apresuró a ponerse esa vestimenta y su casco, se vio rápidamente en el espejo notando su distintiva figura femenina bastante llamativa, suspiro agobiado porque sentía que llamaría la atención al verse así. Pensó 2 veces el salir de su habitación, pero notaba que más y más mensajes dejaba el Lord. Por lo que Salió con expresión seria y paso firme con dirección a la cocina.

-Este será un largo día- menciona Peppers suspirando.


	2. Chapter 2

Sus botas con leve tacón inevitablemente sonaban ante el paso firme de sus pies contra el suelo, su caminado no era el más femenino pero sus curvas resaltaban cuando lo hacía, como también lo era el rebote de su escote. Por más que mantuviera una expresión severa y actitud fría por donde pasaba los Watchdogs volteaban a verla sin disimulo, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca y algunos veían de más. Cosa que empezaba a incomodar Peppers.

-¡GROP! ¿¡QUE ES QUE NUNCA HABÍAN VISTO UNA CHICA?! ¡VUELVAN AL TRABAJO MONTÓN DE INÚTILES!-

Grita en su ahora femenina voz, logrando aun así asustar a los Watchdogs y que estos continúen con sus tareas, murmurando.

-¿Quién es esa chica? - pregunta uno

\- No lo sé pero se me hace muy familiar. Y utiliza el casco del comandante ¿Sera un remplazo? -

-Remplazo o no sin duda que está bien bue...

-¡SHHH! ¡Te va a escuchar!-

Peppers en efecto lo hizo y solo los volteo a ver con una fulminante mirada, sacando su arma y apuntándosela sin titubear al cargarla. Los watchdogs comprendieron el mensaje y en silencio, asustados huyeron corriendo. Peppers continuo su paso hacia la cocina cuando vio que de la habitación de al lado de esta sale un Hater molesto.

-¡Olvídenlo! No quiero desayunar nada ¡todo lo que hacen es espantoso! Y el tonto de Peppers nunca apareció-

Peppers se puso algo nervioso, por lo que corre hacia a Hater.

-L-lo siento señor ¡lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy acá! -

Peppers se posiciona recta poniendo su mano en alto en saludo militar

Hater se voltea, al parecerle escuchar a su comandante

-¡PEPPPERS! ¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTA...BA..ba..ba...-

La expresión de enojo de Hater cambia casi de inmediato por una embobada mientras se sonroja un poco, Peppers ve desubicado la forma en la que Hater lo ve.

-Chi..chica..linda..Chica...curvas...linda-

Hater casi babeando ve de forma embobada a Peppers unos segundos. Tal mirada no puede evitar que Peppers se sonroje, nunca había recibido una mirada de ese estilo por parte de Hater.

Al Lord le toma unos segundos volver en sí y poner una sonrisa coqueta, recostándose se manera "cool" en la pared mientras ve a Peppers.

-Y dime ¿qué hace una chica tan linda como tu entre estos apestosos Watchdogs?-

-Ah... Señor, yo soy- no puede completar la frase ya que Hater la interrumpe

-La más hermosa chica que he visto- Una sonrisa coqueta se posa en su rostro mientras mueve sus cejas, Peppers no hace más que sonrojarse desviando la mirada tímidamente.

-G-gracias señor, pero sigo tratando de decirle que-

-No importa lo que tengas que decir, ¿por qué mejor no sales conmigo?- Una orgullosa sonrisa se posa en el rostro de Hater

\- Salir...con...usted...- El ojo de Peppers brilla más que cualquier cosa. Era más que obvio que Peppers sentía algo más hacia Hater que sólo admiración, por lo que la sola idea de salir con él era como sueño hecho realidad.

-Oh señor no sabe lo mucho que me encantari- Peppers no completa su frase recordando de golpe que en realidad no es él, la emoción de pensar que Hater lo estaba invitando a salir lo hizo olvidar un segundo que en este momento era una chica.

Hater por su parte sin creérselo mira estupefacto a la chica.

-¿¡De verdad quieres salir conmigo?! - casi gritando pone las manos en su rostro con ilusión porque es la primera vez que una chica acepta salir con el sin que él tenga que amenazarla, su sonrisa adorable de ilusión hace que Peppers se sonroje un poco aunque mantiene su mirada algo seria por lo que tiene que decir, mientras Hater sacude su rostro y cambia su expresión a una más "cool" y galante - Ah…si, sabía que aceptarías, todas las chicas lo hacen-

-Ah...señor, antes de hablar de citas necesito decirle algo importante-

-Pero si ya te invite a salir ¿Qué otra cosa podrías querer decirme? , si tienes alguna pregunta mejor se la haces a Peppers... El cual no tengo la menor idea de donde esta ¡Espero que tenga una buena excusa para llegar tan tarde!- menciona Hater algo molesto apretando su puño, lo cual provoca que la femenina Peppers tragué pesadamente por ver esos rayos salir de la mano del Lord, rayos que probablemente estaría dirigidos a él. Así que hablo con un tono algo nervioso

-E-es exactamente de lo que quiero hablarle señor... Sobre Peppers pues vera.. Yo-

Nuevamente sin ser nada nuevo Hater interrumpe a la señorita Peppers creyendo ya tener en claro la situación

-Oooohh creo que sé de qué hablas, usas el casco de Peppers, su uniforme. Debe significar que eres...¡Su remplazo! ¿Que tiene Peppers? ¿Enfermo? Le dije que no comiera tantas enchiladas... -

-¡Las enchiladas estaban bien, le dije que si puedo tolerar el picante! Agh...bueno no soy exactamente un remplazo pero si estoy a cargo aquí señor, porque YO soy Peppers - Dice de manera directa y rápida lo que ha tratado de decir con insistencia desde hace un rato, solo para desviar la mirada un segundo después algo nervioso por ver la reacción del Lord ante esa revelación.

-Oh... ¿enserio?- Hater pone una mirada seria un segundo - No sabía que Peppers fuera nombre de chica también, pero es curioso que Peppers contratara un remplazo con su mismo nombre ¿No crees? , Aunque tal vez podamos conseguirte un puesto fijo aquí para poder verte más seguido ¿no te gustaría?- mueve sus cejas de manera coqueta- Pero por ahora serás la nueva comandante hasta que Peppers se anime a aparecer, me encargare que todos los Watchdogs se enteren -aun con sus sonrisa galante Hater camina hacia atrás tropezando un segundo, pero aún se así se levanta y continúa hasta que Peppers lo pierde de vista.

-T-tiene que ser una broma...- Peppers suspira golpeando su ojo, porque no entiende como Hater puede ser tan tonto a veces. Trata de ignorar eso y camina hasta la sala de planeamientos para comenzar su trabajo, pasa ahí el resto de las horas hasta que finalmente llega el almuerzo, Peppers camina con normalidad al foodcort, notando como cada Watchdog la deja pasar adelante en la fila, como el chef le da la mejor comida y como los Watchdogs Tim y Jerry se pelearon por pagar su almuerzo.

Peppers algo incómoda se sentó sola en una mesa, sentía como las miradas de los Watchdogs se centraban en ella, la única chica del lugar. La comandante no aguantó eso y se levantó, gritando con voz fuerte, firme y femenina

-Pierden su tiempo viéndome ¡VUELVAN AL TRABAJO! -

-Pe-pero señorita- responde un Watchdog algo nervioso -Estamos en descanso...-

-a-ah... ¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡Solo no me vean tanto! ¿Está bien? -

Los Watchdogs centran su mirada en cualquier otra cosa algo apenados. Peppers solo vuelve a tomar asiento, come un poco y se levanta. Se retira de nuevo a su oficina, pasando el resto del día allí. Parte del tiempo haciendo su trabajo, pero la otra parte buscando pistas de cómo pudo ser que se transformara en chica y más importante como revertirlo, no duro mucho en asociar este evento extraño a que el día anterior estuvo persiguiendo a Wander ¿Podría ser que él tuviera algo que ver? , no está seguro de que ganaría Wander con hacerlo chica, pero la única manera de averiguarlo es encontrarlo y hacerlo hablar. Peppers se levantó decidido de su escritorio y camino con firmeza a la salida de su oficina, estaba a punto de buscar a Wander cuando al abrir la puerta de sorpresa se topa a Hater de frente, el lord llevaba un traje, y sostenía un ramo de flores mientras sonreía.

-¿Lista para nuestra cita, nena? -

Peppers no sabe si sonrojarse o empalidecer, había olvidado por completo eso de la tal cita. Ni siquiera se había arreglado adecuadamente, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Que se pondría? No tiene más que trajes que está seguro que no quedarían en este femenino cuerpo. Peppers solo se limita a suspirar.

-ahhhh... Señor, creo que tal vez debamos...dejar esta cita para otra fecha, tengo ah...mu-mucho trabajo-

-Oh no seas tímida Peppers chica, yo soy el jefe y te dejó salir conmigo, además, es solamente una cena. Bueno, una cena con el gran Lord Hater el más grande de la galaxia y una oportunidad única en la vida-

Peppers analizo las palabras del lord y por lo menos le encontró sentido a eso de que salir con el sería una gran oportunidad, por lo menos la única que tendrá. Además no podía rechazar a Hater, conociéndolo se iba a deprimir y llorar toda la noche, y como no se encontraba en su forma normal no podría consolarlo como de costumbre. Por ello Peppers algo Sonrojada movió su cabeza de forma positiva extendiendo la mano, aceptando de esta manera salir con Hater.

El esqueleto De manera galante le entrega las flores a la comandante

-Esta flores son tan hermosas... y al momento que las veo pienso en...mi- Hater sonríe galante mientras se señala a sí mismo- Espero que las flores te logren recordar mi belleza por un largo tiempo-

Peppers tiene una expresión seria, se esperaba un comentario de esa índole por parte de Hater, aun así no se molestó por ello al saber cómo es su líder. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero noto a Hater comenzar a caminar

-Es hora de ir al foodcort a cenar, muero de hambre-

-Ah... está bien señor-

Después de unos minutos de una algo incomoda charla de como Lord Hater es el más grande la galaxia, por fin llegan al lugar. Peppers se sorprende un poco por el hecho de ver una elegante mesa posicionada en el centro, con unas velitas y un ambiente que sin duda se ve algo romántico .Suspira por el detalle, aunque mucho antes que estar feliz por ellos llega a su mente la idea que realmente no lo hace por "él" sino solamente porque es una chica sexy. Eso lo hace sentir algo triste pero trata de enfocarse en que de hecho esta en una cita con nada menos que Hater. Camina de forma elegante a la mesa, jalando una silla para tomar asiento, cuando nota que Hater se atraviesa y se sienta donde ella planeaba hacerlo, Peppers gira su ojo ligeramente molesto en lo que se sienta en el asiento frente a Hater.

\- Entonces dime... ¿no te sientes afortunada de estar en una cita con el más grande emperador del mal?-

-Ah...si, eso creo señor. Aunque suelo convivir con usted todos los días-

Peppers trata de hacer notar quien es en verdad con esa afirmación, mas Hater no parece prestar atención a sus palabras.

\- Ah sí si...y dime, que es lo que más te gusta de mí? -

Peppers se sintió algo molesto por lo tediosa que se estaba volviendo esta cita, estos son los momentos que lo hacen preguntarse... ¿Qué demonios le ve a su jefe?, escucha bien la pregunta que le hace, y aunque podría escribir un ensayo de 10 páginas con ese tema. Prefiere no contestar. En aquel momento un muy bien vestido Watchdog entra al solitario foodcourt y deja en la mesa 2 platos de fino espagueti que preparo el chef especialmente para la ocasión.

-¡por fin! Ya estaba empezando a preguntarme porque no traían la comida, ahora largo Barry-

El Watchdog hace lo que se le pide y sale en silencio del lugar, Peppers nota el plato de espagueti frente a ella, lo observa unos segundos para luego observar como Hater come este de manera desastrosa, ensuciando su traje con salsa además de su rostro, pareciendo un niño de 1 año que apenas comienza a familiarizarse con una cuchara.

-Entonces señorita Peppers, no respondió a mi pregunta-

Hater ve de manera curioso a la Femenina Peppers, ella solo se sonroja un poco, siempre ha alagado a Hater pero no de forma completa, nunca le ha dicho enteramente lo que piensa de él , ¿porque? tal vez solo miedo a que se ría en su cara, o peor, piense mal de él y ni siquiera quiera mantener la amistad. Pero estando en este cuerpo que puede temer.

\- Pues vera señor, aunque la mayoría del tiempo piense que es algo tonto eh infantil, la verdad es que sigo admirándolo. Amo su forma de ser, la forma en la que conquista planetas, incluso el cómo no me obedece y lo hace todo a su manera..je.. Eso me llega a desesperar pero no puedo olvidar que así es usted. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me grite o golpee en otras ocasiones ha estado ahí para mí y me ha defendido. No podría desear nada más que dominar la galaxia a su lado y es por eso que usted me..a-ah...g-gusta - Peppers baja la mirada algo sonrojado, unos segundos de silencio pasan y no escucha respuesta, por lo que levanta la mirada notando que Hater de hecho esta sonrojado (por innatural que pueda parecer al ser un esqueleto, pero de alguna manera lo está).

-Po-porque suenas tanto como Peppers...es casi como si tu...-

La pupila de la comandante se dilata con emoción, será que acaso aquellas palabras habían logrado llegar al interior de Hater, y a pesar de verse como se ve, logro darle a entender que no es más que su viejo compañero. Acaso eso significa que si lo está aceptando por quién es y no como se ve, sea una ardiente chica o un pequeño comandante. Peppers junta sus manos con emoción esperando que Hater complete esas palabras, sus manos se presionan con fuerza mientras su sonrojo incrementa un poco. Notando como Hater vuelve a hablar

-Como si Peppers te hubiera dicho que decir para agradarme... ¿es eso no?-

Y todo lo que pensó se derrumba en un segundo, casi siente la necesidad de soltar una lágrima de frustración en ese mismo instante, pero solo baja la mirada evadiendo el contacto visual.

-¿pe-perdón señor pero ..q..qu..Que fue lo que dijo?-

-Ya sabes, que estabas muy desesperada por saber que decir en la cita que le pediste a Peppers consejos, y te dio todas esas bobas cursilerías para decir- Hater ríe suavemente - Casi parece sacado de telenovela-

Peppers aprieta con fuerza el tenedor que tenía en mano, la decepción regresa a el mezclándose ahora con ira. ¿Cómo puede Lord Hater reírse de algo de lo que no había hablado nunca tan en serio? ¿Cómo puede simplemente llamarlo "bobas cursilerías" sin entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras? Sentía que no había nada que pudiera empeorar más la situación, pero eso era subestimar al Lord, quien era experto en hundir más las cosas; porque al notarla boca abajo molesta solo se le ocurrió decir

\- Oh vamos nena, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Peppers puede decir o escribir lo que quiera, pero tú no importa lo que me digas o no. Eres una hermosa chica y eso basta para mí-

Esa extraña oración que Hater consideraba un cumplido termino por rebosar el vaso de la paciencia de Peppers, quien se subió a la mesa y tomo de la ropa a Hater de manera violenta.

-¿¡QUE ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDE?! ¡PORQUE ES QUE DEBE SER TAN IDIOTAMENTE SUPERFICIAL!-

Hater ve algo desubicado a la comandante, no entiendo su actitud, estando a punto de decir algo pero la misma lo interrumpe

\- ¡LE DIGO POR FIN LO QUE NO ME HE ATREVIDO A DECIRLE EN MUCHO TIEMPO!, ¡¿Y SU RESPUESTA ES QUE ES UN MONTÓN DE CURSILERIAS BOBAS?! ¡TIENE QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡ADEMAS DE AGREGAR QUE SOLO SALDRÍA CONMIGO POR COMO ME VEO! CREE QUE ME AGRADA ESCUCHAR ESO?! COMO ES QUE NO PUEDE VER QUE SOY PEPPERS! NO UNA CHICA DE MISMO NOMBRE, NO UN DISFRAZ, NO UNA COINCIDENCIA DE APARIENCIA SOY YO! PEPPERS POR UN DEMONIO-

La mirada de Hater es entre temerosa y confundida, no entiende nada de lo que habla la chica. Pero sin duda parece estar loca

-C-Como vas a ser Peppers...Peppers es un chico-

\- SE QUE SOY UN HOMBRE PERO POR ALGUNA RAZÓN AHORA SOY MUJER! NO SERA POR MUCHO PORQUE PLANEO VOLVER A COMO ERA ANTES, PERO DUDO QUE A USTED LE IMPORTE ¿NO?

-ah... ¿y si ese fuera el caso porque no mejor te quedas así? no lo sé , de esta manera me gustas más...-

Peppers simplemente cierra el puño dándole un buen golpe a Hater en el rostro, lo suficiente para tirarlo al suelo.

\- Lo siento señor... si no puede aceptarme por quien soy, y ahora solo le intereso por cómo me veo... no dejare que este conmigo del todo...- Dicho esto es inevitable que unas lágrimas se escapen del ojo de la comandante , quien a paso firme sale de ahí sumamente molesta , con dirección a su habitación. Dejando en el foot court a un golpeado y algo confundido Lord Hater.

-Q-que acaba de pasar...- se dice a si mismo Lord Hater sobando su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Peppers azotó la puerta tras ella ardiendo en ira, lo que acaba de pasar sin duda lo había enfurecido. Trato de no pensar en ello y enfocarse es una cosa: Volver a ser quien era. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que olvidar lo sucedido con Hater y de forma madura seguir con su trabajo. Sin embargo a menos que Hater no se disculpara o admitiera su error, no volvería a estar ahí para el como amigo.

-bien...ahora lo siguiente...encontrar a ese fenómeno peludo eh interrogarlo-

Peppers tomo su arma y con mirada decidida salió de su cuarto, dio unos pasos con dirección a las capsulas de escape. Pensando salir a buscar al Nómada peludo por toda la galaxia, sin embargo aquello no fue necesario. Ya que para impresión suya al pasar por un pasillo encontró al mencionado junto con Sylvia descansando de uno de los cuartos de conferencia, Sylvia recostada de forma tranquila con los ojos cerrados y Wander sentado tocando suaves melodías de banjo mientras conversaban algo que la comandante no alcanzo a escuchar. Peppers en silencio camino en línea recta hacia la criatura, la cual al ver que se acerca solo sonríe amistoso levantándose de donde estaba sentado mientras lo saluda.

-¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser nueva! déjame presentarme, ¡mis amigos me llaman Wander y esta es Sylvia y somos!- no es posible para Wander terminar su introducción si tener el arma cargada justo frente a su rostro, mientras la comandante lo ve con expresión severa de enojo.

-¡YA SE QUIEN ERES MOLESTA PESTE NARANJA!,¡ADEMAS CONOZCO BIEN A TU HORRENDA AMIGA ZBORNAK!-

Sylvia frunció el ceño, levantándose y colocándose frente a Wander

-¡OYE! No sé quién te creas que eres, pero nadie trata así a Wander o dice esas cosas sobre mí - Sylvia truena sus puños- Esperó que tengas un buen seguro médico niña bonita- Sylvia golpea el arma de las manos de Peppers, estando a segundos de darle una paliza cuando Wander grita interviniendo al darse cuenta de algo.

-!ALTOOO!-

Sylvia se queda seria un segundo para luego girar los ojos -¡Vamos Wander! ¡Esta vez si merece un golpe, se cree muy ruda! ¡y no dejare que te trate así!-

-Pero Sylvia- dice Wander riendo un poco- No es la primera vez que lo hace-

-...¿Eh? - Sylvia ve de forma confundida a Wander mientras Peppers parece tener una mirada seria, en lo que aprovecha la distracción para volver a tomar su arma, esperando ver que dice.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso amigo? - menciona Sylvia confundida

-¡Quiero decir que no es más que nuestro viejo amigo Peppers! algo cambiado si...Pero ¡Peppers!-

-¡¿EH?!- Sylvia exclama con impresión, volteando a ver a la comandante, quien tiene una igualmente sorprendida expresión en el rostro

-¡¿En.. Entonces me reconociste así de fácil?! ¡¿Pe-pero cómo?!- la confundida comandante ve con duda a Wander.

-Oh, no fue tan difícil Peppers, sigues teniendo la misma forma de hablar ¡Sigues siendo tú! solo que con más curvas, ¡pero tú!- una sonrisa se posa en el rostro de Wander mientras este habla.

Peppers por su parte aún se encontraba algo sorprendido, ¿cómo es que el idiota de Wander si se dio cuenta de quién era mientras nadie en la nave parecía hacerlo aun?

-entonces dices reconocer quien soy por mi forma de ser y eso...-

-¡Sip!

Peppers solo ve incrédulo a Wander para apuntarlo nuevamente con el arma

-¡Como si fuera tan ingenuo para creerme esa, estoy seguro que tú tienes algo que ver con esto! ¡Así que más te vale decirme todo lo que sepas a menos que quieras que comience con medidas más extremas para hacerte hablar!-

Sylvia apretó sus puños estando a segundos de noquear a la comandante, más no lo hizo al entender en la mirada de Wander que él tenía la situación bajo control.

-Vamos Peppers, no creerás que yo soy responsable de esto, no sé qué ganaría con convertirte en chica. Además, ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo jeje-

-¡TONTERIAS! - Grita Peppers empezando a molestarse más al pensar que Wander solo juega con el

-Fue justo después de perseguirte que todo esto sucedió, definitivamente tienes algo que ver, no tengo ni una maldita pista de cómo, pero siempre pasan cosas extrañas cuando estas cerca, y dudo esta sea la excepción !maldito fenómeno hippie toca banjo!-

\- Wow, relájate un poco Peeps, lo único mágico en mi es mi sombrero- Wander suelta una pequeña risita simpática, solo para sentir como rápidamente el puño de la comandante aterriza en su rostro tirándolo al suelo.

-¡YA DÉJATE DE PUTOS JUEGOS Y EMPIEZA A COOPERAR!- Grita el histérico Peppers quien no tolera más esa actitud calmada y divertida de Wander, la cual está tomando como si se burlara de él. No tiene tiempo para decir palabra alguna porque al segundo ya está noqueado en el suelo por un golpe el doble de fuerte recibido por Sylvia.

-Que esto te sea un recordatorio de lo que pasa cuando tocas a MI Wander- menciona Sylvia sobando un poco su puño, viendo molesta a la noqueada Peppers, agitando su cabeza para que se le pase el enojo y correr a donde esta Wander.

-¡Wander! ¿Si estás bien? lamento no haber evitado eso, n-no creí que si fuera a golpearte...-

Wander simplemente se sienta sobando su mejilla con sus cabellos algo alborotados por el golpe y su sombrero en el suelo - N-no tienes por qué disculparte Sylvia, si estoy bien - una ligera sonrisa se posa en su rostro- ¡Sé que Peppers lo único que quiere es que lo ayude!-

-Ah... no me pareció eso exactamente,más bien que te está culpando de algo sin sentido... - Sylvia se cruza de brazos molesta

-¡Oh Sylvia!, esa manera de amenazarme a muerte y golpearme en la cara solo es una forma diferente de decir "ayúdame"-

Sylvia se cruza de brazos no creyendo que Wander esté hablando enserio, mas no le reprocha porque sabe que si cree para si lo que dice

-Entonces... ¿que sugieres que hagamos?-

-Llevémosla a su habitación una vez que despierte hablaremos tranquilamente con el...ella sobre esto y encontraremos una solución, entonces Peppers ¡estará tan agradecido que se volverá nuestro amigo!-

-¿EH? ¿Para que quieres que Peppers sea tu amigo Wander? ¿Que tu principal objetivo no es Hater?-

-Oh, ¡claro que lo es! ¡Quiero que Hater sea mi mejor amigo por siempre!, pero no vendría mal que su mano derecha también aceptara mi amistad !imagínatelo! los 3 amigos haciendo pijamadas juntos, !usando los 3 pijamas con estampados adorables!-

Wander junta sus manos sonriendo emocionado por solo pensar aquello mientras Sylvia solo tiene una mirada seria y algo amargada.

-Okay okay Wander, no era necesario el detalle de la pijama pero si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que te ayudare -suspira tomando a la inconsciente Peppers y colocándola en su lomo, solo para notar como Wander hace ruiditos de emoción mientras sus ojos brilla.

-¡!Gracias gracias gracias! , enserio eres la mejor Sylvia!-

* * *

Peppers comienza a abrir sus ojos de manera pesada, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Agh...¿qué paso?-

Se dice a mismo en lo que trata de levantarse, más algo se lo impide. Hace más fuerza pero el inútil. Solo para entrar en sí y notar que está amarrado a una silla

-¿¡Pero qué-?!-

En ese instante Wander sale de la nada y se coloca frente a el sonriente

-¡Hey! ¿Disfrutaste tu siesta? Lamento que Sylvia te haya golpeado, es solo que a veces es algo impulsiva, pero ¡después de todo ella tiene un gran corazón! - Wander solo sonríe -oh, Y lamento lo de estar amarrado, insistí en que no era necesario pero Sylvia sigue diciendo que no dejara que enloquezcas otra vez, ¡igual me asegure de que no estuvieran demasiado apretadas esas cuerdas!-

Peppers simplemente guarda silencio viendo con desprecio a Wander por unos segundos -¿Entonces esto es lo que haces? de alguna sobrenatural manera me conviertes en chica, luego me atas a una silla y ¿qué sigue? -

-Oh Peppers, no pienses mal - ríe ligeramente - Además ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas al decirte que no tuve que ver con esto? -

\- Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue? , hasta que no me des una razón lógica y mas que todo una solución no dejare de culparte-

-Pues es más un "que" , ubicado en un planeta, que un "quien" Peppers- Wander sonríe de manera juguetona, mientras Peppers lo ve intrigado

-¿De qué hablas...?-

-Pues, mientras tu estuviste inconsciente hice un poco de investigación, y recordé que cuando jugábamos en la cueva entramos muy muy profundo por donde había un estanque místico y extraño. Pues creo que ese es el causante-

\- Oh claro, y ahora de repente los lagos tiene magia cambia sexo- Peppers frunce el ceño molesto -explícame cómo es eso posible tu pelusa extraña-

-No es que exactamente cambie tu género, es solo un antiguo estanque de leyenda. En muchos de los planetas que he estado se hablaba de este, pero nadie jamás lo encontró El estanque no da exactamente lo que se espera, pero de alguna manera te concede lo que más anhelas-

-Aja... ¿y desde cuando se supone que ser chica es lo que anhelo? -

-La verdad pienso que el estanque te hizo chica para que así consiguieras lo que más anhelas- Wander sonríe ampliamente pero luego cambia eso por una mirada pensativa- solo que... aun no entiendo que podría ser, ¡así que porque no me ayudas un poco diciéndome cuál es tu sueño más profundo señor Peeps! -

Peppers mantiene su expresión serie pensando unos segundos que lo que Wander habla es una ridiculez, pero con tal de buscarle sentido a lo que Wander dice (siendo la única opción que tiene) comienza a pensar en que es aquello que más anhela, abriendo su ojo totalmente para luego sacudir su cabeza.

-¡Oh tienes que estar bromeando!- se dice a si mismo frustrado

-¿!Y bien Peppers!? Dime que es eso que el estanque trataba de darte-

Peppers vuelve su ojo no queriendo hablar de ello, Wander lo noto y al instante busca manera de sacarle esa información.

-¡Vamos Peppers! ¡Puedes confiar en mí! además, necesitamos esa información para descifrar como deshacer esto!-

-¡No quiero decirte! a cómo eres en segundos la nave entera lo sabrá, y en cuestión de días ¡la galaxia entera!-

-¡Oh vamos Peppers! ¡Soy un asombroso guarda secretos!- Wander sonríe

-Aja...- menciona Sylvia con sarcasmo, quien se encontraba arregostada a una pared en la esquina del cuarto, escuchando la conversación desde hace rato pero no interviniendo -creo tener una pista de ese "secreto" tan secreto de Peppers- Sylvia sonríe con malicia, a lo que Peppers la voltea a ver molesta.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-Te daré una pista Wander, todo esto incluye a Hater - Sylvia aun con su sonrisa solo nota el desespero en el ojo de la comandante, además de su creciente sonrojo. Todo eso mezclado con la mirada de total rabia que le da la Zbornak, quien no le importa realmente. Wander rasca su barbilla unos segundos pensando a profundidad lo que menciono Sylvia dando por fin al clavo.

-¡OH POR GROP! PEPPERS! - Una sonrisa de emoción se pinta en el rostro de Wander al momento en el que grita, señalando a Peppers -¡ ESTAS ENAMORADO DE LORD HATER!- Wander da brinquitos alrededor de la silla - ¿¡cómo no lo vi antes?! ohhh ¡esto es tan lindo! -

Peppers no podría estar más sonrojado que en ese momento, apretaba sus puños maldiciendo que la estúpida Zbornak fuera lo suficientemente lista para notar aquello.

-¡CALLATE! !es justamente por esto que no quería que supieras!, además... el estúpido estanque me dio la peor solución posible...-

¿-Oh? y eso porque...ahora que eres una atractiva chica Lord Hater debe estar babeando por ti-

-¡Es exactamente eso lo que me molesta!-

Wander y Sylvia se ven el uno al otro con miradas confundidas, no entiendo el porqué del disgusto de Peppers.

-¡AGGH! ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! Si Hater llegara a quererme quiero que sea por como soy, no por como luzco...y menos por ser esto que en definitiva no soy...eso solo. Es una manera de maquillar que realmente no le intereso, o llegaré a interesarle...-

Las últimas palabras de Peppers son dichas en un depresivo tono, mientras baja su mirada decaído, Wander algo incómodo voltea a ver a Sylvia mostrando preocupación en su mirada, sin duda nunca había visto a Peppers con esa aura de tristeza.

-¡Va-vamos Peeps! tu eres un gran tipo!, Hater en algún momento va a notarlo!-

-No lo hará, porque no soy una "ardiente chica"- dice con recelo desviando su mirada

-Ya eres una ardiente chica, que tan difícil es no lo sé...¿quedarte así?- Menciona Sylvia buscándole la solución más rápida al asunto.

-Parece que no entiendes mi punto estúpida Zbornak...- Peppers desvía la mirada hastiado de tener que hablar con estos 2 olorosos hippies como si ambos fueran sus psicólogos - Como sea, suficiente de hablar de mis sentimientos. ¿Hay alguna manera de que vuelva a ser yo, o no?-

-No sé con certeza Peppers, ¡pero siento que debemos regresar al planeta para averiguarlo, !sé que solucionaremos esto!-

-Eso quisiera..., ahora ¿podrían desatarme para poder ir a ese planeta?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, acá llegamos al ultimo capitulo de este loco fic xD, espero que los haya entretenido y no sera lo ultimo DeathGlare que vean de mi! (?)**

* * *

Luego de haber desatado a Peppers, caminaron los tres juntos por el pasillo de la nave de Hater.

-cerca de aquí hay unas capsulas de escape que podremos usar para...-Peppers no termina su frase al notar que unos Watchdogs se aproximan, así que de manera nerviosa empuja a Wander y Sylvia

-¡R-r-rápido! ¡Entren a ese armario del conserje!-

Sylvia se cruza de brazos levantando una ceja

-Que te hace pensar que entraremos a ese-

-¡SOLO HÁGANLO!- Dice Peppers en tono fuerte empujándolos dentro de aquel estrecho armario, quedando ambos muy apretados ahí dentro, mientras Peppers cierra la puerta.

-Oh genial, ahora quien sabe por cuánto tiempo nos deje aquí...- menciona Sylvia girando los ojos molesta

-¡Oh vamos Sylvia! no es tan malo como lo pones-

-Al menos desde tu perspectiva...-

-De verdad no es malo, estamos juntos después de todo, además, sé que podemos buscar una buena manera de entretenernos un rato - Wander mueve sus cejas de arriba a abajo dando una mirada coqueta y juguetona que logra que Sylvia se sonroje bastante, y no duda en un momento en darle un golpe (no muy fuerte) a Wander

-¡AUCH! ¡e-era broma Syl! ¡Era broma! - ríe Wander con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa

-Pues deja de bromear con eso...- menciona Sylvia desviando la mirada, aun sonrojada por tanta cercanía

-Oh vamos Syl, ni siquiera dije de qué manera nos entretendríamos, tu sola sacaste conclusiones - Wander ríe aun dándole esa mirada coqueta mientras Sylvia se sonroja mucho más, lo que provoca que Wander continúe riendo.

* * *

Fuera del armario del conserje, los Watchdogs al notar a la comandante rápido se aproximaron a ella.

-¡Se-señorita Peppers!- dijo uno especialmente emocionado por hablar con ella -Tal vez no me conozca, ¡pero yo soy Andy! ¡El anfitrión del programa más visto en toda la skullship!

-¿Andy? ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora...?- Peppers gira su ojo con fastidio ante la presencia del reportero.

-O-Oh vera señorita, a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo en la nave usted ha ganado mucha popularidad entre los Watchdogs...m-más de lo que se pensaría diría yo. A-así que me gustaría tenerla como invitada especial en mi programa, ¡para que conteste unas preguntas! -

-No- Peppers habla sin duda cruzándose de brazos -Tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo porque perder tiempo en estas cosas-

-¡O-oh vamos señorita! ¡n-no serán ni 5 minutos! ¡Se lo prometo! y así la dejare en paz... de lo contrario deberé seguirla toda la tarde-

-¡Toda la!..agh...¡Esta bien! lanza tus estúpidas preguntas de una vez y salgamos de esto-

La comandante se cruza de brazos con mirada cansada y molesta mientras Andy voltea a ver a la cámara (aunque haya estado grabando todo este tiempo)

-Muchas gracias Señorita Peppers, la primer pregunta es... ¿Porque se llama igual que el comandante?-

-Ah... una...extraña coincidencia- Habla con algo de nerviosismo

-Oh, ya veo. Dígame, ¿acaso usted está interesada en el dominio galáctico? -

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-aja...bueno, Tengo unas preguntas elaboradas por los mismos Watchdogs para hacerle- Andy revisa su libreta con rapidez

\- Am... ¿Acaso es usted Soltera señorita?-

-Lo soy, pero que tiene que ver esto con! -

-¡Fantástico! estoy seguro que los Watchdogs amaran oír eso, ahora ¿podría describirnos su chico ideal? -

Peppers golpea su frente -Esto es ridículo, ¡parece quiz de revista adolescente!-

-S-solo faltan un par de preguntas más, por favor señorita-

-Agh... está bien, supongo que malvado, poderoso y con aire algo torpe pero lindo-

-Ohh, interesante-

Andy toma notas de todo entusiasmado

\- Lo último, los Watchdogs están recolectando firmas para una petición de una nueva clase de Bonus para la nueva paga-

-¿¡QUE?! ¡Quieren un aumento! ¡nah-ha! de ninguna manera!-

-No es un aumento señorita, lo que quieren es un calendario - Andy sonríe de manera nerviosa-

-¿Oh...un calendario? Okay eso es más factible-

-Pe-pero no un simple calendario... en sus especificaciones viene "Calendario que incluya imágenes de la comandante posando en traje de baño, en ropa interior o desnu-

Es imposible para Andy acabar con lo que leía cuando un fuerte puño aterriza en su ojo - ¡SI VUELVES A PEDIRME ALGO ASÍ YO MISMO TE SUMERGIRÉ EN LAVA! - Peppers ve de manera intimidante a Andy, quien temblando sale corriendo del lugar junto con su equipo de filmación. Peppers solo suspira -son un montón de idiotas...- Se dice a si mismo mientras camina al closet de conserje

-Muy bien, el espectáculo acabo, ya pueden salir -

Dice al momento de tomar la cerradura y abrir la puerta de golpe, quedándose algo extrañado por ver como el rostro de Wander estaba solo a milímetros del de Sylvia mientras sus labios se encontraban en una posición idónea para el contacto, más esto no duro más de un segundo, porque apenas Sylvia sintió la mirada de Peppers sobre ellos, sonrojada se apartó de Wander.

-A-AH..sí.. Ya vamos- Sylvia sale del closet a cómo puede de manera veloz mientras comienza a caminar Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Ah..¿okay?-

Peppers no menciona lo que vio porque prefiere aparentar que nunca lo hizo, por lo que solo camina, Notando como Wander camina a su lado con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Después de lograr esconder nuevamente a Wander y Sylvia; Peppers logro llegar con ambos al mencionado planeta en una nave de emergencias, y después de una algo incomoda excursión llegaron al sitio del lago subterráneo.

-¿y bien? ¿Ahora que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunta Peppers algo seria

-ah... Pues... Porque no tratas de entrar de nuevo al lago, talvez funcione en reversa -

-ah...okay... No tiene sentido, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo -

La comandante entra al mencionado lago, sumergiéndose por completo y permaneciendo ahí unos segundos hasta salir

-¡Agh! Esta helada-

Wander de inmediato saca una toalla de su sombrero y se la entrega a Peppers, quien lo ve seria

-¿Y bien? -

-¿y bien qué? - responde Wander

-¡Soy el mismo o no!-

-pues...no exactamente, ¡pero tal vez es de efecto retardado!-

Wander dice alegre tratando de buscar el lado positivo del asunto.

-Eh... Wander...-

Sylvia señala un letrero cercano al lago el cual dice "lamentamos la molestia, lago fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso".

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA?!- Grita Peppers ya furico porque todo sale mal

-A mí me parece más que todo tonto... ¿Cómo está un lago fuera de servicio? - Responde Sylvia

-eh... Y-ya buscaremos una solución , veras que si- Wander es interrumpido por la furia voz de la comandante

-¡NO! Nada de de hacer más planes, ¡Solo me has hecho perder el tiempo! , en primer lugar ni siquiera debí venir contigo. Así que ahora haré las cosas a mi modo-

La molesta Peppers sale caminando a paso rápido en dirección hacia donde dejo su mini nave.

-¡E-espera!... ¡P-Peppers! T-te prometo que hallare una manera para cambiarte ¡TE LO PROMETOOOOOO! -

Grita de Wander de manera dramática

-Si sabes que ya se fue ¿no?- añade de manera tranquila Sylvia

-oh...-

* * *

Peppers se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios de la nave, llevaba horas probando y probando maneras de invertir el efecto Pero nada lograba funcionar, su intensa investigación fue interrumpida cuando un Watchdog algo nervioso entro al lugar.

-Ah...disculpe señorita-

-Que quieres- responde de mala manera Peppers, se encuentra algo irritable en ese momento.

-Lord Hater quiere verla...-

El comandante se sorprende un poco ante aquello pero al mismo tiempo gira su ojo con fastidio.

-Dile que no se moleste, no quiero hablar con él-

-Ah...es-está bien...Pero no le gustara esa respuesta señorita-

El Watchdog se retira; y al cabo de un rato regresa con un racimo de flores

-ah...Se-señorita, Lord Hater le envía esto-

Peppers observa extrañado aquel racimo, tomando el mismo y notando que una pequeña tarjeta viene en el mismo. Su pupila se dilata al pensar que se encontraría con una sincera disculpa; más como siempre sus ilusiones son fallidas y aquello no decía más que "de Hater para Dominator"

-¡NO PUEDE SI QUIERA COMPRAR UNO NUEVO! -

Con ira la comandante le lanza con fuerza el ramo al pobre Watchdog.

-¡DILE A ESE IDIOTA QUE SI QUIERE QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO LE HABLE SE TIENE QUE DISCULPAR PROPIAMENTE Y EN PERSONA, NO MANDAR AL DE MANTENIMIENTO!-

Y con una patada Peppers saca al Watchdog del lugar.

Pasan un par de horas hasta que el mismo Watchdog regresa algo temeroso, inclusive temblando.

-Se-se-señorita...L-lord Hater hará lo que usted pidió, pe-pero necesita que vaya al salón de conferencias principal.

Peppers se mantiene callada, solo se levanta y con mirada seria camina en dirección al lugar. Entrando a este con mirada seria y pose firme, mientras nota a Hater en el centro, se acerca a él guardando cierta distancia.

-Ah...h-hola Peppers- Hater menciona de manera algo nerviosa -¿Q-que cuentas?-

-Al grano...-

-A-Ah sí... B-bueno, primero que nada te perdonó por golpearme en la cena-

Peppers entrecierra su ojo y lo ve con ira

-P-pero no es eso lo único por lo que te llame...y-yo ...l..lo..-

Hater hace toda clase de expresiones doliéndole en su orgullo decir lo siguiente

-¡Lo siento!-

-...- Peppers sigue sin decir palabra alguna

\- y ah...l-lamento no tomar en serio tu declaración...o lo que sea, aunque haya sido cursi y cliché-

Peppers entrecierra su ojo mientras pone sus manos en la cintura

-¡Bueno! N-no fue del todo tonta...-

-gracias...- Menciona Peppers-Enseguida volveré a mi puesto- la comandante se voltea dando un paso para retirarse del lugar, al menos hasta sentir cuando Hater toma su hombro

-¡Aguarda! Aún no te ordeno que te vayas Peppers... Y-yo... Am... - Hater cubre su rostro con los costados de su túnica estando molesto consigo mismo por lo que dirá -T.. tú no solo me agradas porque seas chica...-

Peppers abre su ojo con totalidad no creyendo lo que escucha

\- No mentiré, eres como 100 veces más atractivo de esta forma... Pe-pero... -

Hater aprieta sus puños no queriendo decirlo, por lo que se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a la comandante.

-¡Pero puede decir que tu personalidad es extrañamente atrayente para mí de una manera que no entiendo!-

Peppers no puede creer lo que escucha, que ¿Acaso Hater está confesando que si se siente atraído hacia él? -

-Se-señor...y-yo-

Justo en aquel momento de extrema felicidad Peppers comienza a sentirse mareado, solo para no durar mucho y caer al suelo

Hater no se volteo en ningún momento al escuchar a Peppers hablar; pero si lo hizo al oír que algo choco contra el suelo, notando que ese algo era Peppers. Hater sin duda se alarmó y atribuyo aquello a que su deslumbrante apariencia y confección causo todo. De inmediato tomo a la comandante en sus brazos y corrió a colocarla en su dormitorio, prefirió dejarla ahí para que descansara.

* * *

Peppers sobó su ojo con una insoportable jaqueca; nota que está en su cuarto por lo que como de rutina se levanta y camina al baño algo adormilado; entrando al baño para que al Segundo se escuche un grito de emoción, seguido de Peppers saliendo del cuarto Corriendo por los pasillos.

-¡ESTOY DE VUELTA! ¡YA SOY YO! ¡YA SOY HOMBREEEE!-

Los Watchdogs veían confundidos como Peppers gritaba aquello usando un traje femenino, cada uno saco conclusiones por su parte.

En aquel instante Peppers noto el detalle de que aun utilizaba un uniforme femenino; por lo que corrió a cambiarse.

* * *

Una vez fresco y listo el comandante marcho alegre a su usual puesto, camino a ello pensó en lo que sucedió segundos antes de su desmayo; recordando con detalle aquello que Hater menciono.

-Mi personalidad es atrayente para él- al decir eso era inevitable que un corazón se pintara en su pupila. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera esperado escuchar algo así por parte de Hater, y era extraño, el ser correspondido nunca había entrado en sus expectativas.

Pero Peppers estaba decidido a que ahora las cosas marcharían mejor. El comandante entró a la sala principal donde se encontraba el cuarto de control, con varios Watchdogs cumpliendo sus tareas. En el centro, en un exuberante trono se encontraba sentado Hater, Peppers emocionado paso frente a él, cruzando su mirada con el Duque del mal.

"Buenos días señor" dijo en tono cortes tratando de no sonar fastidioso, además de ocultar la intensa emoción que sentía

Hater mostró algo de impresión al verlo, incluso sonrojándose ligeramente

-Oh... es bueno ver que ya éstas de vuelta Peppers-

\- Así es señor- Peppers se acerca un poco más al Lord, viéndolo con su típica mirada adorable

-Señor... Sobre lo de ayer ¿Acaso hablaba enserio cuando dijo que se sentía atraído hacia mí?- el ojo de Peppers brillaba en aumento al momento de esperar su respuesta, estando tan ido que no noto que habían demasiados Watchdogs presentes y todos veían callados y con asombro aquella escena. Lord Hater en cambio se sonrojo en exceso, ¿En qué pensaba Peppers al preguntarle eso en público?

-Ah...pues...y-yo- Hater balbuceaba sintiendo presión por la mirada de los Watchdogs, Peppers sin embargo se sabía por la actitud de su jefe que lo que trataba de decir era un "si". Estaba a unos segundos de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo cuando de repente algo golpea la puerta de la entrada haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES PEPPERS! ¡YA ENCONTRE UNA CURA! - grita Wander sosteniendo una extraña viscosa medusa, visualizando a Peppers a lo lejos y corriendo hacia el -¡LA AYUDA VIENE EN CAMINO PEPPERS! - mientras Wander corre desesperado resbala con la baba que secretaba aquella medusa, lanzando la misma al ojo de Peppers; provocando que su grito se escuche por toda la galaxia.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿¡QUE NO VES QUE YA SOY HOMBRE?! - Grita Peppers furico con Wander mientras frota su ojo más rojo de lo normal.

-Oh... L-lo siento Peppers... ¿Significa que funcionó? - Wander sonríe

-¡NO! ¡NO HICISTE MÁS QUE LASTIMAR MI OJO, HIPPIE NARANJA! -

Wander a cómo puede tratar de solucionarlo sacando gotas para los ojos de su gorro, pero Peppers molesto no quiere aceptarlas. Hater por su parte solo observa la escena confundido mientras Sylvia ha estado grabando todo mientras ríe.

-¡Pero Peppers! Si no fue la medusa ¿Cómo es que eres tu otra vez? … ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste antes de volverte chico?

-Ah…pues…hable con Hater-

-Aja…¿Y que dijo?- Wander ve con emoción a Peppers, quien solo se sonroja

-¡O POR GROP! – Wander inmediatamente deduce que fue lo que dijo - ¡Ya sé que fue lo que te sano! Fue una respuesta de verdadero amoooor- Menciona Wander con emoción

-¿!QUE?!- Grita Hater alarmado y algo sonrojado, mientras Peppers solo se sonroja.

-No..no fue eso, leí en las letras pequeñas que el efecto del lago no es permanente, así que iba a desaparecer dijera Hater lo que dijera- Menciona Sylvia trayendo a todos de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡SHHH! FUE POR VERDADERO AMOR Y TODOS VIVIERON FELICES! ¡FIN!

-Agh… odio los cuentos de hadas…- Menciona Sylvia girando los ojos

* * *

 **Si les soy honesta, planeaba hacer que Hater rechazara a Peeps en este fic, pero no pude QoQ, lo siento xD, no quería hacerlo sufrir mas, en fin. Gracias por leer... si es que leen esto porque recientemente aprendí que casi no leen estas notas , y tengo a mi madrina de los fics para confirmarlo haha xD**


End file.
